Heretofore, tires, such as for automobiles, have generally been of one type of compound throughout the tread area. Due to the existance of grooves and various tread designs, the tire generally has good initial traction. As a tire is worn, the rolling resistance is somewhat reduced since less grooves are available. However, reduction or loss of the grooves also inherently results in a loss of traction. Thus, often the tread compound of a tire is a compromise between low rolling resistance and high tread traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,218 relates to a pneumatic tire having an outer layer having a high degree of resistance to abrasion, groove cracking, and rib tearing. The inner layer is made of a relatively cool running rubber composition. This patent is not pertinent in that it teaches away from applicant's invention relating to a majority of an inner portion of the tread having a high hysteresis component.